A Princess In Need
by AngelicDevilsh Styles121
Summary: Daphne and Thoren have a daughter who is only eight years old and kidnapped right underneathe her parents nose and they want to know who has their little Princess. Will they find her in time?


"Genevieve! Darling where are you?" Daphne called out to her daughter. She still couldn't just about a year or so ago she got married to the man she loved; and they now have a daughter. Genevieve was already 8 years old and such a daddy's girl, she loves to get spoiled. "Daphne?" Thoren called out, "Hello beautiful. You shouldn't be moving too much." he said but then was elbowed in the abdomen, "Ha. I'm not fine china I'm just pregnant." Daphne said teasing her husband, "Where'd our little princess run off to this time?" Thoren asked, "Playing hide and go seek." Daphne said rubbing her belly up and down

Thoren loved to see his wife happy and couldn't believe that she was pregnant with their second child. Thoren also knew that his in-law would love seeing their grand-child and Bloom to see her niece, to be honest he didn't know who spoiled her more. "Genevieve! Daddy's going to find you." he said looking around for his daughter before he could look around the next bush when he heard a scream. Thoren rushed to where he heard the scream, to see no one there but there was a note;

"A thorn and a crown is what you have but what you lack is for one to sit and wear that crown. If you wants what is missing from you will give up your rights to rule."

No name no nothing. This was not good at all, he had to call in the Specialists and Nex. Who ever stole his daughter was going to pay.

Somewhere in the Kingdom of Domino, Bloom and Sky were enjoying a nice breakfast on the terrace when Sky's phone went off.

"Sorry Bloom but it's Thoren." Sky said to his fiancee, Bloom gave him a quick nod and he got up from the table and took the call.

"Sorry to mess with your morning man but I need you to call in the Specialists. We've got a problem on our hands." Thoren said on the other side of the phone; "We'll be there." Sky said to his cousin, going back to the table Sky took a generous drink of water.

"Sky? What's going on?" Bloom asked him getting up from her seat laying a hand on his shoulder worried about him, "Bloom you might want to sit down for this and for what I am about to tell you." Sky said looking at her he knew that he can't hide it from her forever. "Genevieve is missing? How this be right. The castle is heavily guarded, no one like that should be able to get in. Time to call the gang back up again." Bloom said ready for whatever and whoever came her way, walking to her room to get her phone to call the Winx.

* * *

(6 phone ring in harmony in Magix City)

Tecna answered her first and put it on speaker.

"Hey Bloom. What's going on." Tecna said and the others charmed in saying hi as well,

"Hi girls. We've got trouble, Genevieve is missing and we need to find her ASAP." Bloom said. Hearing the sound of five chairs being pushed back within five nano-seconds they were all there with Bloom, thanks to Tecna and her teleportation spell

"Girls! I'm happy to see you, Let's save the talk for later. Magic Winx! Shinenix!"

They all transformed into their Shinenix power with their signature colors.

(Something like a swimsuit with a skirt either full, on the side, or on both sides of the hips.)

* * *

 _"Aisha! Fairy of Waves."_

 _"Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame."_

 _"Flora! Fairy of Nature."_

 _"Musa! Fairy of Music."_

 _"Roxy! Fairy of Animals."_

 _"Stella! Fairy of the Shimmering Sun and Moon."_

 _"Tecna! Fairy of Technomagic."_

* * *

"So Bloom what do you know so far?" Tecna asked.

"There's only been a note left in Genevieve's kidnapping. 'A thorn and a crown is what you have but what you lack is for one to sit and wear that crown. If you wants what is missing from you will give up your rights to rule.'" Bloom said repeating the note that was left.

"Bloom do you know anyone who would want to hurt the royal family of Domino?" Aisha asked with her arms crossed puzzled at the whole thing.

"No, Aisha. I can't even think of anyone. I know that it can't be the Trix, we trapped them in limbo. Could it be Diaspro possibly?" Bloom said in contemplation; Genevieve is only eight years old she can't have enemies and My sister and her husband can't possibly have any well none that I can think of that is.

"Voice of Nature! Please can you show me where Princess Genevieve was taken to?" Flora said putting her hand on the tree next to her, "Genevieve, I see her and she terrified. Whoever has her is willing to harm her if we don't give into the demands made. They're talking, something about a time frame. 1900 hours, trading, split 50/50. They stopped talking." Flora said taking her hand away from the tree

* * *

"Come on Sky is with Thoren and the other Specialist. Let's meet up with them and make up a plan." Bloom said to the others and they all flew to the boys and where the were, Tecna was looking around for Timmy but he was in the Owl trying to fix something. The other Winxs went to talk to their boyfriends. Sadly their time was cut short because they needed to find Genevieve, Flora explained what she knew so far. "If they hurt my daughter they will suffer a worse fate." Thoren raged he anger, "Thoren. We will get her back and that's a promise, Winxs honor." Bloom said.

* * *

"Hey you guys I hear something and it's close. What? I don't know so be on the ready." Musa said listening quietly, "Musa's right there's something coming. Musa, want to convergence magic?" Flora asked Musa, and she nodded. "Echoing Trees." they said in unison. Trapping whoever is out there. "Let me out of here." the man said wiggling his way out but wasn't doing him any good just making it worst. "Voice of Nature." Flora said, "Flora what's up?" Stella asked her, "The Kidnappers are moving Genevieve. I know this place on where they are moving her. Lynphea! It's Lynphea. We need to move and fast." Flora said. "No! You won't get in the way of my Masters plans. We'll get what we want out of the girl..." the man said "If you hurt her you'll be in for a world of hurt, that's a promise! Tells us what your plans are with my daughter!" Thoren raged. "Thoren. No! I can already feel that he won't tell us anything; he's willing to rote in jail to keep his master safe. Who ever that is." Tecna tied in on the conversation, "To the Owl?" Sky asked his cousin and he nodded, "Specialist! Let's move. Lynphea it is, Winx you ready?" Sky asked

* * *

"Bring it on!" they said in unison flapping their wings up in the air, "Natures Ring! Trees take him to the jail made of stone until we come back, if he tries to escape stop him but do not hurt him. I believe someone has called dibs on him." Flora said to the trees and went to follow the others, "You won't be able to stop my master." the man said in his cell.


End file.
